


A New Miraculous

by zdragonizhungriez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Just supposed to be something funny., Taking one-shot request., This is a bit different.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdragonizhungriez/pseuds/zdragonizhungriez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that you've become a Miraculous holder and that you're animal is...well, a turtle.  Haha! Yep.  I so did that.  Well, the guy mentioned he was getting old and all...so what if he handed his Miraculous off...along with a bunch of secrets about them.   Except...you can't seem to remember being told about the secrets.  Hawk Moth, in succession hands off his Miraculous and now you have a new superhero...villain running around?!  Oh...the trouble that you'll get into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day and Stumbling Already

**Author's Note:**

> For goodness sake, we'll just say that you're an American moved into Paris...mostly for my own safety. This is my first time making a reader insert...enjoy!

"(Y/N)!"

You fall out of bed at the shout in your ear, adrenaline immediately shooting through your system.  You look up with a face of utter anger and your single mom just giggles at you.  "Why're you smiling?  It's too early for all of this..." you grumble, standing up and stretching.  Your shirt rode up and you pulled it back down.  Even though this is your mom, you were a bit shy.  You liked to be covered.  Have a...shell, as you might say.

"Because, you're so cute when you're grumpy.  You should hurry up and get your tail downstairs.  You got a new place to explore and some waffles waiting."  She takes her leave and you only glare after her down the stairs.  What was with Paris and all its stairs?  You were gonna fall down the staircase one day, you swear.  A yawn escapes you and your mind wanders to the waffles that were downstai-WAS THAT THEM?  Oh, that smell!!!  You swooned and almost  _did_ fall down the staircase. 

You had on the checked green and white shirt, long-sleeved and complete with a collar.  Blue jeans covered your shapely legs and a pair of tennis shoes, dark green like a forest of course, decked out over white ankle socks.  Your (Y/H/C) was pulled back into a fluffy bun, slightly messy with smaller (H/C) pieces framing your face.  You dashed down the stairs, drawn by the beautiful smell of waffles.  Your mom had done left them out in the open, enticing as ever and her nowhere in sight.  You shrugged and grabbed the honey and maple sugar flavored syrup to flood the waffles and fill in the little square-shaped craters.  

Once you'd decided they were all filled to perfection, you took a bite and closed your eyes in bliss.  Then you started shoveling like there wasn't going to be anymore than a minute until the world was destroyed with a huge bomb, leaving only a giant mushroom cloud in the middle of space...but then wouldn't it disappear since there is no atmosphere in space?  Eh...you didn't hang on to it.  If you were late for your first day of school, then it would be the end of your life, brought by your mom's truly.

You grabbed your green backpack and took off for the subway.  You could only hope that you wouldn't miss the it.  It is called a subway in Paris...right?  You didn't know and didn't care.  Subway is close enough.  Down this street and that street and all the other streets until-THE SUBWAY!!!

"Yes!!!!"  You threw your hands in the air in celebration.  You'd made it and you were safe...for now.  Maybe you'd make so coo-

"Ugh."  You turned around at the sound and found an old man just lying on the ground, looking as if he'd done did a face-plant.

"Are you alright sir?" You ask once you get him up and his cane back under him.

"Yes, Miss..."

"(Y/N) (L/N)." You give him a big smile, which he returns.  The laugh lines around his face crinkling to look like...oh my gawd!  More smiles!  You squeaked a little at that before turning your attention back to the situation.

"Miss (Y/N)."  He nods his head briefly...as if contemplating something? "Did you need on the metro?"

"Yes sir.  Why?"  you were puzzled, completing ignoring the closing doors.  

"It's leaving."

"What-aaaaahhh!"  you screech, clutching your head and dancing around on your feet in a stress dance.  "Did you need on?"

"Yes."

"Come on."  You pick him up, kinda and hurtle for the doors.  You two slip in with seconds to spare.  

"Whew." You wipe imaginary sweat off your brow and smile once again at the old man before taking a seat.  The tra-metro is somewhat crowded and the only available seat is next to you.  Guess who takes it?  Ding! Ding! Ding!  The old man.

You ride in comfortable silence, your eyes glued to the little TV displaying your location via GPS and a clock.  You'd have to cut it close by running the rest of the way once you disembark, but you'd make it...thankfully.  This relieves you a little bit as you sit back with a whooshing sigh.  Because who doesn't have a whooshing sigh when you're relived?  Anyone?  Didn't think so.

"Little miss, might I ask you a question?"  Your eyes dart to the old man and you take in his look.  He appears to be...Chinese perhaps?  Would make sense with the way he looks.  You nod and he continues.  "Do you care for a job?"  The offer strikes you odd for a moment.  A random man you just met, albeit old, usually doesn't do stuff like that without strings attached.  Then again, this could be a priceless opportunity.

"What would I be doing?" 

"You would be simply helping me in my healing.  I am a man of...ancient ways and methods, but am old and the work gets tiresome much more now.  I wish to pass on at least some of my life's work."  You couldn't help but glow at the thought of being entrusted with information like this.  You wouldn't know whether it's nonsense until you saw it action.  You didn't believe in discrediting something unless you had proof it didn't exist or work, etc.  And you loved helping others and who knows, it might help you come out of your shell more.

"I'd love to.  Give me some time to talk to my mom?" you ask, nodding vigorously.  He laughs gently before handing you a piece of paper with an address.  You waved goodbye to him when you parted ways at your metro station stop.  Next...off to school.

It was large...and sort of daunting, but you couldn't do anything until you tried, right?  You stepped in and immediately stared.  Everyone was already in class.  Luckily, you'd made it just on time.  Three seats were empty, though two seemed reserved by friends.

"Miss, are you in the wrong room?"  you snap your attention to the teacher and not the something other students watching you expectantly.  You gulp before answering in a sorta loud voice.

"No ma'am.  I believe I'm in the correct place.  I'm the new transfer student?"  she nodded to your explanation and waved for you to come over.  She introduced herself quietly and invited you to take a seat next to another student.  He had purple hair tinged in white.  His gaze was directed to the window, the morning sun reflecting in his gray eyes.  The sight took your breath away and you felt the sudden need to write, inspiration filtering into your system, clean and pure and raw and needy.  The teacher pushed you back gently and you stumbled forward.  A high-pitched laugh sounded to your left and you looked up to see a girl with a blonde-ponytail laughing her head off at you.

You frowned before heading up the steps to your seat.  You dropped your messenger bag, pulled out a shiny, brand-spanking-new textbook, and started to pay attention.  You flicked your gaze to the left every now and then to see the boy.  You wondered what his name was.  And where he lived.  And all his favorite stuff-especially his favorite food.  Maybe you could cook it for hi-WHAT?  Is this...what a crush feels like?  Just kidding.  You'd felt this wonderful fuzzy and warm feeling, but this one brought it to a whole new level.  

You felt nervous even as you thought about him heading home.  You sure didn't notice the little hexagonal box on your desk when you arrived home that day, feeling full of new life.  When you did, however, some things were about to change.  And little did you know that that old man had more to do with it that what had first appeared.


	2. A Turtle-Thingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a Miraculous. You want to know who's this was previously and the little kwami won't tell you. Dang it! Now you get to be a superhero.

What. is. this. little. box?

You hold the hexagonal box in your hands right now, studying the designs.  The shapes and lines remind you of something Asian, although you can't specify which country.  It looks as if were based off the old ages, but you still couldn't name even a century that it might have been.  After staring at it for well over a minute, you decide "hey, what the heck?" and open it up.

The bracelet with the jade turtle talisman is not what you expected.  

You study the box again.  No return address and absolutely nothing written.  How did it get here?  You would ask your mom, if she were here.  Alias, it would not be, so you did the only thing that you're curious mind could do.  You pulled it out. It's no more than a jade turtle, artistic and simple in its geometric design with strands of thread tied to each end of the turtle, the tail and head.  It shimmers slightly, but it isn't a bright shiny that one might expect as if looking to a freshly polished gemstone or surface of cabinet.  

Oh why not?  You slip the bracelet onto the wrist of your dominant hand and came to a sudden realization.  It wouldn't tighten.  Was this a problem?  Very much so.  It was too big on your wrist, big enough that it'd slip off if you so much as tilted you hand enough and that was a problem.  You had school and you weren't going to lose a treasure like this or have troubles writing.  

Then IT happened.

Yes, IT.

The bracelet tightened on its own to a perfect fit for you.  And then a small green bubble surrounded your wrist before popping and something came out.  At this point, your mouth was as wide open as Flint's in  _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs_ when the burgers started raining down.  You could only stare in utter shock and perhaps amazement as a-a-a bug thingy of some sort appeared once the bubble popped.  It's green and has something akin to a shell on its back.  Okay, not a bug-thingy.  A miniature floating turtle thingy.  

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" you sprint across the room, smacking your forehead on the wall.  It made a  _very_ audible smack.  Thank goodness your mom isn't home or else this would be a disaster.  

"Please calm down," it says, startling you.  You stand up, rubbing the spot where you hit the wall.  It's throbbing behind your skull and you're sure a bruise would be there later.  You still felt adrenaline running through you as you studied the floating turtle thingy.  It smiles at you before introducing itself.  "I'm Wayzz.  I'm a kwami, more specifically your-" you jump on the little floating...kwami? and catch it in your hands, clasping them together.  It does something between a laugh and a giggle before continuing.  "Whatever makes you feel safe.  As I was saying, I'm your kwami-"

"And you do what exactly?  Follow a person around?  Ooh!  Are you like a spirit guide?" you get excited.  You always thought it'd be cool to have a spirit guide to talk to every now and then.  Like a real life imaginary friend.  Then again, all you had to do was go crazy, but this seemed close enough to be crazy without _actually_ being crazy...well maybe. 

"Not really.  I grant you powers.  Like a superhero.  Yours will be the power of protection," the little turtle says. "I'll follow you around all the time though.  I'm here to assist you when you need to transform."

"Transform?"

"Your Miraculous, that's the bracelet, allows you to activate a magical super suit, but you can't do it without me." it nods to its explanation.  Satisfied is hoh you might describe it.  You just then notice the little antennae on its head.  Hey, maybe it's an alien. 

"So, I can get my very own super suit without actually having to get one made?  That's awesome," you say, plopping down on your bed.  You'd done come to ease with this little guy.  "Wayzz, right?"

"Yep, that's right."

"How do I activate this...transformation?" you grin a little.

"That's easy.  Just say 'Shell Over,''" Wayzz says, settling on your head.  You grin before you get an idea.  Recently, you'd been hearing about this Ladybug and Cat Noir going around and doing a whole bunch of hero stuff.  Hey, you weren't from Paris!  You didn't get all the juicy details.  Maybe you could help out.  Oh, that would be a dream.  Being able to help people without them knowing it was you.  As much as a person can like a themselves being known and getting all famous-y and crap, you didn't are about that.  You were a bit shy, but you did just fine when you had a shell on you.  Maybe this is the chance you'd been waiting for.  You're chance to help others.

"Shell Over!"  you call out, excitement flooding your voice.  Wayzz became sucked into the charm-Miraculous and you felt a tingly sensation starting at your wrist that moved beyond the speed of light over the rest of your body.  The result was a full body suit with a mask and a- "Oh my gawd, it's a shell shield!"  you yell, jumping up and down as you pulled it out.  It had a cut design in it of a turtle's shell pattern and it was smooth despite the grooves.  It was a dark brown, almost to a blackish tint. Now you could protect yourself as well.  "EEEE!"  You couldn't help the little dance you did as you jumped in front of the mirror.  This is a twisted dream come true, but it was awesome nonetheless.

The entire suit is green.  Most of the body is a dark green, skin-tight, but surprising comfortable.  For the first time, you felt a little self-conscious, but it didn't hold.  This was too breathtaking.  From your wrist to the tips of your fingers were a set of lighter green gloves, almost like the fresh, newly grown grass in spring.  The top was actually a shallow V-neck, which surprised you because your first thought was of a turtleneck.  Haha, turtleneck...  Your mask covered your eyes and the areas around it.  It was a green kin to the gloves with darker green making a diamond pattern.  From your calves down were the same spring green, almost like a pair of boots.  You grinned in the mirror as you turned around and around. 

Before long, an alert showed on your laptop from where you'd been surfing some reports from America, keeping up with the news from (Y/C/N) (your city name).  You clicked on it, your shield magically reattaching itself to your back as you watched the video.  An attack from the...Canine Master?  What kind of supervillian name is that? You wondered.  You looked at the footage taken by one of the police and spotted something peculiar.  Or just something attention catching, not really peculiar.  The reason for your word choice?  You crush was there obviously. 

"It appears young Lancelot Lang is running for his life from this villain.  Reports are now coming in the Cat Noir has just shown up and is distracting  the Canine Master..." you ignore the rest of the report.  Lancelot.  That's his name.  You'd heard people talking about a guy named Lance.  At least you knew his name.  You didn't dwell on it however.

You were out the door already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! That wasn't as bad as I was worried it would be. Like said "any mistakes, just say" and I'll fix 'em. Thanks if you actually read this far. If you have anything to say, I'll gladly lend a listening ear...or a computer screen.  
> ^_^  
> ~fin~


	3. I Can't Get OUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe...don't blame me for my awful fighting skills. I'll try...no matter what. Just kidding. I hope it's alright. Did you like the last chapter? Should I change the suit design? I wanted to keep it simple.

It took you a while to figure out how to jump around like you'd seen Cat Noir doing in the video.  Rather than jump though, you flew on your magical shield.  It was kind of like a hovering disk.  The edges spun rapidly, lifting you up.  You wondered what other uses it might be for, but left that behind to go to find the Canine master.  By the time you'd arrived, Ladybug had already hit the scene.  Sheesh, you were slow. 

The said villain was currently sending all sizes of show dogs after Cat Noir who, quite frankly, ran like a scaredy cat.  You couldn't help but laugh, catching the attention of the Canine Master and Ladybug.  Ladybug was agape, but the villain recovered quickly, sending a dog to knock her off her feet.  She dropped her yoyo thingy and you started, hovering down.  You didn't notice the dog since you only had eyes for the yoyo.  Ladybug seemed to be the only one able to catch the...what were they-

"Ooomph."  you went sliding, bottom raised in the air and your shield left behind as well.  This is where you failed as a superhero.  You were directly below the villain and you weren't entirely certain what to do next.  A flash of red and black in your peripheral vision to the left alerted you of the yoyo's location and you made a goal.  First, get around the few dogs guarding it.  You contemplated for mere seconds before realizing something.  If you were given powers, then how about reflexes.  Only one way to find out.  You grinned and started running. 

A moment of panic bubbled up, but you ignored that feeling of something new.  You had a shell now.  You performed a forward handspring, you outstretched palm capturing the yoyo, which you proceeded to throw to Ladybug, who was only some ways away with the CM.  Yes, you were getting too lazy to say names.  Cat Noir was just running by when- "DISK!"  You screamed at him and he abruptly stopped, right before your disk came flying back as if magnetized.  There was something different about it as it hit your forearm.  Small triangles were around the edges and you touched one, jerking your hand back.  Razors.  They were sharp and shiny.  You sucked your finger, little bit of blood welling up.  Your suit appeared unharmed however.  Huh.  Interesting.

On instinct, you threw the disk at the first dog heading your way.  It didn't hurt it, but certainly did a number on the poor thing.  You were glad Ladybug had a reset button.  You gladly made your way past dogs with instincts of wolves.  By the first bite in the face, you were halfway.  By the time you made it to Ladybug, you missed the whole smashing of the charm where the akuma was hiding.  You had also lost count after the thirteenth bite.  Some kind of magic kept you protected, so that was a relief.  Ladybug called out her signature "Miraculous Ladybug!" and you settled down.  The spikes on the edge of your shield folded back in and you sighed.  The other two were getting ready to leave before they changed back and you checked your Miraculous.  Nothing.

"Why?"

"Did you use your special power?"

"What?" you jerked your head up to meet blue eyes.  Ladybug.  Cat Noir was slightly behind her, studying you.  You slipped your shield behind you before as you contemplated an answer.

"Well, no?" we have one?  They exchanged a look. 

"What is it?"

"I don't know." You reply sheepishly.  Then you realize just who you're talking to.  "It's amazing to meet both you."  You start gushing a little, shaking each of their hands to their surprise.  Whoops.  Were you _not_ supposed to do that?  You shrugged and just grinned.

"Then you know me as the awesome and swoon-inducing Cat Noir."  The leather clad hero purrs as he kisses your hand and you blush slightly.  No boy in America acted like this.  Ladybug before introducing herself.  Then asked a question that echoed throughout the world.

Who.  Crack.

Are.  Crack.

You?  Crack.

And down into the Earth's deadly core you went.  You blinked suddenly, coming out of the daze.  "Uh-ah...Turtle...Jade Turtle."  Your only thought was of the turtle bracelet and it's color.  Man, that sounded cheesy.  Well, so was the other two...sorta.  If you thought about it long enough.

"Well, my fine Jade, I must be off.  Later milady," he winks at Ladybug before staffing off.  Yes, I just did do that. 

"Bug out," Ladybug says, before Spidey-ing off.  You make a faux salute before turning on your heel.  You'd spend the next three hours trying to figure out how to use your Miraculous before you figured out your power.  You activated it by saying "Shell Hide!"  The situation would be priceless.

Your mom got home quite frankly and you'd decided that you couldn't stay there.  You called her from your room and told her you were heading to a bakery.  Of course, you were actually going to.  You just had to find one.  Which left you on top of building, waiting for a whiff of something good to enter you nose.  When it did, it led you to a bakery where, unbeknownst to you, another Miraculous user lived.  The big shot herself.  The parents, on obviously Chinese, greeted you and gave you a cookie.  You got a few questions, which you turned back to them, in which you found out about Marinette, who'd been absent from school today sick.

It was about time for them to close when the oven exploded.  Yes, it exploded.  You'd gotten over the shock quickly, ran to both parents and shouted the aforementioned line and you all three disappeared in flash of light.  The only thing that Marinette, wondering what had happened, would have seen in a disk scarily exactly like the new superhero's in the middle of a smoking kitchen.  A few seconds later, you three pop out, the danger gone. 

You stagger for a moment, catching onto the counter.  A pain like none you knew wrenched through you and you cried out, bending over as your hands roamed over your entire body.  What was happening?  You'd never gotten hurt in this suit so far today, so what's so different?  Finally, the pain ebbs away and you notice a beeping from your wrist.  You had one shell part left out of what seemed to be an area of five.  You quickly fled, calling a "later!" to the shell-shocked family and your suit dissipated as soon as you hid behind a tree.  You sighed, falling to your butt as Wayzz lands softly in your lap.

The turtle is panting and wriggling very little.  When he catches his breath, he speaks.  "It was too long.  Too long, (Y/N)."

You went home and fetched some leftover supper from the fridge and also retrieving- "Mangos?  Since when did turtles like mangos?"

"Since I existed," he huffs, snatching the mango from you. 

"You're grouchy when you're tired."

"Most people know when to exit a magical suit.  It's draining."

"I'm not most people.  And you never told me how."

"And you transformed a bit early."

You two finally finished your food and you went to bed, the grumpy turtle Miraculous curling up in his shell on the pillow not too far from you. 

You couldn't help but smile from his closeness.  Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

Not too bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW'D I DO?! I'm having fun with this. I wish they had a work count o here and not a character count. That's how I roll. Anyhow, so we won't have any superhero action next time, but some good story content...hopefully. I can definitely promise going to her new part-time job and actually to Lance. Eeee! Sorry, I'm just excited.  
> ~fin~


	4. First Day on the Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you officially talk to Lance and get to go to work for the first time. What is this old man hiding? And why won't Wayzz stay hidden around him?

"(Y/N), welcome to our school!" the girl twirling around and gesturing to all of the courtyard around us with her hands in the air...is Alya.  "It's huge and if you ever get lost, ask anyone except for Chloe and her friend.  Alright?  That's the number one rule.  Just stay away from those two."  You frown, remembering your small moment with Chloe the other day.  So what you were late?  You got excused since it was the first day of school after all...for you anyway.  Marinette and Adrien didn't get it so lucky. 

Marinette was chuckling to your left at Alya's rule and you joined in.  These two were pleasant company and you couldn't wait to get to know them each better. 

"I don't think I know Chloe too well.  You can't judge until you get to know a person, ya know?"  The two give you the strangest look and you just shrug.  Since your mom told you that, you'd always kept the saying close to heart.

"You don't _need_ to know Chloe to stay away from her.  Take our word for it.  That girl is trouble and I wouldn't even give it a single chance,"  Marinette says, holding your hands.  You almost laughed at how serious her face is. 

"I'll tell you what.  I'll stay away from her, but I'm still not judging."  You smile and wave at them.  You had home to get to and then work.  You turn around after you'd done walked a ways off.  "And Marinette?"

"What?"  She looks back at you, confused, blue hair shining in the light.

"Adrien is at the park for a shoot later today.  Don't let her forget Alya."  You giggle at her reaction and then how she suddenly started looking annoyed with Alya.  She must've figured out that Alya already knew. 

It didn't take you long to get home, where you found your mom hard at work on some papers left over from work. "What's up Mom? And why're you already bringing stuff home?" You peer over her shoulder in slight interest, spying a blank notebook. 

"They're already wanting a full column.  It should be easy, since we just came to Paris, but I can't seem to come up with anything..."  she sighs, giving you a slight smile, which caused you to frown in return.

"So, write about the small differences you've already noticed and then about how much you've seen.  Add in some colorful language from our region and tada!  They'll love it," you spin around at the end, waving your hands in the air without a care.

"Alright then.  I hope heartfelt will do it."  She turns to the notebook and starts scribbling furiously.  "Oh, and your new boss called earlier.  he wanted me to ask you if you'd come in when you got home.  Take your homework with you.  You might get the chance to use it."  You stared at her for a moment, hair hanging like a curtain and hiding her face, surely concentrated on her writing.  You shrugged and heading right back out the door.  If you were going to do homework on the way or even once you got there, you might as take all your stuff with you.

You were walking to the subway when Wayzz pops out, absolutely bouncing with excitement. "Are we finally going?" He was doing the Kwami version of an excited fan girl jumping up and down.  That's right!  No matter where you were from, you'd at least seen some sort of fan girl mob.  Actually, that was when they were all chasing...oh never mind.

"Going where?" You chuckled, cupping him in your palm.  As he slipped into a silence you weren't sure if you should break, you minutely wondered if all Kwami were different genders than their holders.  Huh.  Perhaps so.  How did you know there was more than one Kwami?  How else were your powers akin to the two other heroes who have magical animal suits?  It's quite obvious that they also possess Kwami.

"Don't worry about it."  He slips back into your messenger back as you dashed onto the metro.  Today you had no worries about missing it and be late for anything, so you relaxed and leaned back from where you sat.  That was when you spotted Him.  He was leaned over a book, hair hanging over his eyes.  Oh, how badly you wanted to brush it away!  You did a physical facepalm.  This was going to kill you one day, thinking these thoughts.  As you tried not to stare, the door next to you slid open.  It was elderly lady and the metro had already starting speeding along, which gave you an idea.

The only seat was next The Boy and it was halfway down the car(is that what people in France call the separate parts?) and the lady was already having issues standing.  You stand and offer your seat, assisting her along with you hand holding hers.  She gave you a bright smile and said something you didn't know in French and you took it as a thank you and nodded in return.  You looked around, or acted to anyhow, although you already had your sights set and shots were fired as you dashed-walking slowly was torture and you did it anyway.

You plopped down, pulling your bag into your lap.  The Boy didn't look up for a moment, which scared you, seeming to finish a sentence before moving his gaze to your face.  His face instantly lit up, a cheeky grin splitting his face.  You smiled back and quickly said "hi" while squealing on the inside.  Now you were acting like a fangirl.  

"Hello (Y/N)," he replied.  "I don't think I ever told you who I am.  Lance."  He offered a hand you almost did a backflip, but your stupid face settled for gaping.  Good thing you had flossed after lunch...just kidding.  Hopefully he didn't notice anything nasty in your teeth.  When you don't take his hand, his smile falters and his hand lowers ever so slightly and he asks, "Is this not how Americans say hello and introduce themselves?"  That snapped you out of hallucination land.  Where he had done rescued you the other day and gone all American hero and...let's just say I don't even want to go there and neither do you.

"I'm sorry.  Yes, it is." you smile and shake his hand.  Unlike Marinette, you could keep your cool.  Until this:

"Oh good.  I was so worried my penpaling(idk) wasn't paying off." He turns back to his book.

What.

The.

Seven.

Daughters.

Of. 

Hades.

and.

Cupcake.

Sprinkles?

Did he really?  Oh my good, you just couldn't believe it.  You didn't even know what to think, though I wouldn't know because I'm still not you.

You just sat in stunned silence until a little bump against your leg called your attention again.  You look down to see a little, green turtle Kwami cuddling up against you.  Was he...cuddling you?  It took you a second to realize he was trying to comfort you...and get you to move.  You had to make a dash for it!  Second time today and you weren't entirely happy with it.

You figured since you had already run out of the body-devouring doors, you might as well finish the small run.  Two minutes later and you were home free in front of the apartment you were directed to from downstairs.  You knocked tentatively and it was opened by the guy from before.  "Ah, Ms. (L/N), a pleasure again to see you.  I would hope you would come.  Come in.  Come in.  I have made some tea.  Also, you may call me Master Fu."

Okay.  Orientation already.  No problem.  He was serious about this too, since he spoke to you of your duties.  In the middle of his explanation of what a bunch of different herbs were, Wayzz poked his way out of your bag and you had to push him back in.  He did it several more times as well throughout the talk.  You would simply be handling fetching items for Master Fu, handing him herbs, washing mixing bowls, and anything else he requested.  

At one point, when Master Fu was turned around, Wayzz got away from you and almost flew in front of the man.  But Fu turned and didn't seem to see the tiny creature.  You completely missed the job explanation of how to burn the herbs as you watched the dejected Kwami float back and lay on your thigh.  You petted him gently, turning your attention back to Master Fu.  

The most you handled that day was helping him with a few customers and a patient.  The little Kwami would constantly float around with you, oftentimes laying on you somewhere, the thigh and shoulder being common spot.  All you knew about Wayzz state was that you were about to have a long talk once you got home.  And somehow you still felt dejected yourself from earlier.  

You missed Master Fu's knowing smile even as he flashed it openly, watching you as you looking down at the invisible thing you were petting.

He didn't have long, but you two would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we didn't find out the answer to why Wayzz wont' stay hidden. That's next chapter, along with some Adrien time. Am I up to something? Absolutely. Don't feel too bad. And we should be getting a small special with Lance soon as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in French or having to do with Paris, you may have to correct me on, and PLEASE DO!!! This is just for fun, but I want it to be as real as possible and try to get stuff right. Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and a second should soon be up. Ah, and as for the boy's name, working on that. That's first item of research. After that, deciding on a few other things. This work is also up on fanfiction.net . Also, if I make any other mistakes, like grammar, just mention it. I take no offense. Oh, and what is the "orphan work" thingy do?  
> ~fin~


End file.
